Conflict Resolution
by lisamarie22
Summary: I'm starting a collection of drabbles surrounding Kurt and Blaine getting through various conflicts. Always open to requests, some of these may progress to more than one chapter. Hope you enjoy.


**HI! are there still people out there reading these? I know Glee's been over for a while now but I still feel the same about these characters. Like it says in the summary, this will be a collection of drabbles surrounding Kurt and Blaine and different arguments or conflicts they may encounter. I may redo a few things that happened in the show to make more sense. PLEASE let me know what you think.**

All couples fight. That's what we hear all the time when something is going wrong. Not all arguments begin and end the same. Some are filled with yelling and maybe some name-calling, other times it's just some sniping across the dinner table. Sometimes conflict can be healthy for a relationship, topics get discussed where in other times, it's swept under the rug. Some arguments can mean the ending of a relationship. Thankfully for Kurt and Blaine, this isn't one of those arguments.

Blaine has been dating Kurt since High School, his first real boyfriend and he's grateful for every day they've spent together. Their lives are full of love for each other. They've been through some hard times together, they've even been close to breaking up a few times. But five years in and they're still going strong.

But they both have their quirks, Kurt's main quirk is his need for perfection. His clothes are always immaculate, his hair unmoving, his bed perfectly made. Blaine's quirk is his need for approval. He's always been so insecure on how people see him. He's always quietly waiting for Kurt to get fed up with him

Blaine usually thinks Kurt flitting around the apartment "fixing things" adorable, and a little bit funny. Kurt scolds Blaine for leaving his jacket hanging on a chair often results in an eye roll followed by and fondly exasperated smile. He'll put his jacket away and get rewarded with a kiss.

Today, Kurt's rushing around the apartment getting ready for a small get together with their usual group of friends, nothing special. Blaine figures they can just order and pizza and call it a night. Kurt hated that idea. "Blaine, we did that two weeks ago because you forgot to get the ingredients that I asked you to. Just because you found it convenient, that doesn't mean we'll do that every time. It's lazy."

Blaine wasn't finding Kurt's quirk adorable today, he just got home from a long, terrible day at work to find that Kurt had invited a bunch of people over without even talking to him about it. He didn't feel like getting dressed up and hosting people. Blaine shouldn't be mad, he usually loves having friends over, he doesn't fault Kurt for it. He just really wanted to hug Kurt and relax the rest of the day.

Blaine didn't want to be in an argument today, especially not with his favorite person. So he just kept his mouth shut and did what Kurt needed done, setting the table. But it seemed like even that wasn't good enough today.

Kurt walks up to the dining room and looks at Blaine with a look of confused annoyance. "Blaine, you're doing the silverware all wrong." Kurt moves around, moving everything Blaine had just done.

Blaine feels a surge of annoyance settling at the pit of his stomach. Blaine takes a deep breath before saying, "Kurt, no ones cares where we put soup spoons when we're not even going to be having soup."

"Blaine," Kurt says in a strangely leveled voice, "We do that table like this every day, you're the one who pulled out these spoons."

Blaine just nods, "Okay, Kurt."

Kurt must have realized Blaine was in a less than great mood because he left him alone at that point. But that didn't mean Blaine couldn't see Kurt fixing everything he just did. After a while it seemed like the tension was mounting without either of them saying anything.

Kurt came to stand in front of Blaine who was slumped on the couch, "What's wrong with you today, you mad at me for something?" Never one to beat around the bush.

Blaine looks up and sees a surprisingly sincere look on his boyfriend's face. Now on top of his terrible day at work, now he's hurting Kurt's feelings and their friends will be arriving in twenty minutes. "No Kurt, you haven't done anything wrong."

Kurt didn't look relieved, "that's not what I asked, I asked if you were mad at me."

Blaine stands up suddenly and starts walking away, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just not in the mood for company today." He turns around before going into their bedroom, "Just let me know when they get here." He shuts the door without listening to what ever Kurt was shouting back.

A half hour later, Sam shows up and drags Blaine out of the room himself.

Blaine greets everyone with a smile as usual. If anyone was aware of the tension between the two boys, no one said anything. He sat right next to Kurt at the table as if nothing happened. Blaine cleaned up the dishes after dinner. After finishing, he watches Kurt who's sitting against one of the loveseats, on the floor watching the television a little too attentively. Blaine felt a surge of guilt, knowing Kurt would be chatting away with their friends had Blaine not upset him. Blaine goes into their room and grabs and pillow and blanket.

He walks up to Kurt, who eyes him tentatively and hands him a pillow. He sits down and throws the blanket other both of them. He leans over to whispers in Kurt's ear, "I'm sorry I was weird earlier." He kisses Kurt's cheek and winks at a cooing Rachel, pulling Kurt closer to him.

Kurt seemed to accept the apology with a relieved smile and lays his head on Blaine shoulder, but Blaine knew they'd have to talk more later. For now, he was just glad Kurt wasn't too upset with him.

* * *

Later into the night, Kurt was doing his moisturizing and spots Blaine getting dressed for bed. Blaine finishes up and joins Kurt in the bathroom. Blaine watch Kurt for a moment and shakes his head. "I don't see why you need all of that, just use one moisturizer, you'll still look the same."

Kurt chuckles quietly, rolling his eyes "leave me alone, unless you want to tell me why you got so grumpy earlier." For the first time ever, abandoning the rest his routine, Kurt leans against the counter from his side, completely facing Blaine. Moving closer to him after Blaine's head falls. "I can't help but feel like I caused that. I know sometimes I can be a little-"

"No," Blaine interrupts, fully expecting the heated glare he got in return, no interrupted Kurt Hummel. Blaine winks and pecks Kurt on the lips. "Whatever you were going to call yourself, is something I completely love about you. I had a terrible day at work, and I took it out on you and I'm sorry."

Kurt's face softened considerably, He knew Blaine secretly hated that job. "What happened."

Blaine shrugged, his shoulders sagging a little. "I feel like a I can't do anything right there, it's never enough. I wish I could afford to quit, but I don't want to put more strain on you. I'm sorry I didn't talk about it with you earlier, I don't know why I didn't."

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and leads him to the bed, they both get comfortable. "Blaine, just try and stick it out for now, maybe we can look together for something better." Kurt kisses Blaine a few times, not so it would get heated, just enough for Blaine to feel better. Kurt leans back, thinking of one more thing, "For now on I'll make sure you're okay with guests, it's just usually you don't mind."

Blaine smiles tightly, thinking about the taunts and jeers that he will surely be experiencing tomorrow from his coworkers. Kurt didn't know about this, he made sure of it. He didn't want Kurt finding out that his High School hero who told him to stand up, was now cowering from a couple bullies. "Sounds perfect, baby."


End file.
